AmpFibian
AmpFibian is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Amperi from planet Amperia. His name is a combination of the word "amp" which is a measurement for electricity, and amphibian (the "ph" changed to a "F" as a possible link to a defibrillator, a electronic device that restarts your heart through an electric charge, and to separate Amp), a life form that can live in both water and on land. Ben turned into him for the first time in Fused, the episode he got him. Appearance AmpFibian is a blue jellyfish-like alien with six long, slimy tentacles that function as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs. His light blue body is composed mostly of water, giving him the appearance of being completely made of water. The Ultimatrix is on his chest. Powers and Abilities AmpFibian controls one of the five elements, his being the unorthodox element Lightning or Electricity. In the episode Escape From Aggregor‎‎, his species is shown having the ability to produce lightning. He can shoot lightning blasts from his arms and can levitate. He can also breathe underwater and swim at high speeds. AmpFibian can squeeze through tight and small spaces, as a lack of bones can't restrict his movements and can travel through electric currents by morphing into electricity. He has also shown the power to turn intangible like Big Chill or Ghostfreak. Being a master of the electromagnetic spectrum, AmpFibian can sense the electrical pulses in the minds of other life forms, allowing him to read their thoughts. He can also stretch all of his arms to a decent length. He is also capable of absorbing electrical energy and electric based projectiles and firing them at his enemies, as seen in the episode ''Deep'' when he absorbed the guards' energy net and sent it back at them. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' thumb|left|200px|Ampfibian's Transformation AmpFibian first appeared in Fused when he needed to quickly turn into an alien to fight Aggregor. The Ultimatrix did not let him turn into any other alien so he was stuck with AmpFibian. He was easily outmatched by Aggregor because his weapon was made to deal with electrical species. He reappeared in Deep, due to the fact that he was drowning. This is when he learns AmpFibian can breath underwater. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fused (first appearance)'' *''Deep'' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' Naming and Translations *Polish: AmpFibian *Portuguese: Amperi (from AmpFibian) *Spanish (Spain): ElectroFibio, play on the word "electricity" and "amphibian". *Spanish (Latin America): Ampfibio, pun amphibian. *Italian: Fulmanfibio (from fulmine ''thunderbolt and ''anfibio ''amphibian) *Hungarian: Medúza *Dutch: Amfibivolt '''Trivia' *When Ben was in mid-transformation into AmpFibian in Fused, he had green eyes. However, throughout the episode he had blue eyes. Why this happened is unknown because if Ra'ad was fused together at that time, his eyes should have been blue. *When Ben was AmpFibian in the episode Fused, his eyes were blue and not green. This is because Ra'ad and Ben were fused together at the time. *AmpFibian only had Ben's voice when he and Ra'ad were fused together. In Deep, he had Ra'ad's voice as it is true with Water Hazard sounding exactly like Bivalvan and the same for the Andromeda Galaxy aliens. *AmpFibian is the second Andromeda Galaxy alien Ben used in Ultimate Alien, the first being Water Hazard. *AmpFibian is the first Andromeda Galaxy alien who has had their species’ name revealed. *AmpFibian is the last Andromeda Alien to be scanned by Ben. *AmpFibian is the first alien Ben uses that has no fingers. *AmpFibian is the first Andromeda Galaxy alien to have a transformation sequence shown, possibly because Water Hazard and Armodrillo were used after Ben was in alien form already. *AmpFibian is the third alien to control Ben, the first being Ghostfreak, and the second being Big Chill. Coincidently, all of them can go intangible. *AmpFibian is the 7th alien form Ben was trapped in. The first ones were Grey Matter, Benwolf, Ditto, Alien X, Ghostfreak, and Rath. *AmpFibian is the 4th water-based alien, the 1st being Ripjaws, the 2nd being Jetray, and the 3rd being Water Hazard, but the first to be a water/electricity alien. * AmpFibian is the fourth alien transformation that uses electricity. The first was Buzzshock, second Benvicktor, and third is Brainstorm. But unlike the other three, he appears to know how to use electricity to much greater extents, probably due to Amperi being masters of the electromagnetic spectrum (as according to Ra'ad). *Ra'ad was the one who's DNA was absorbed into Ben's watch and was called AmpFibian by Ben. *As shown in Fused', Water is Ra'ad's weakness, because Ra'ad wasn't fully under water so he electrocuted himself. But in Deep, Ben turned into AmpFibian when they were in Piscciss, a water planet. Instead of getting hurt, he was fine, and was able to breathe underwater, because he was fully under water. * All the Andromeda Galaxy aliens except AmpFibian, were first introduced in the episode that the alien were used in the second time, eg: Water Hazard was first used in Too Hot To Handle, then he appear again in Hero Time, where Armodrillo was used in the first time, then he appear again in Reflected Glory, were Terraspin was first introduced, and then used in The Forge of Creation, were NRG been used in the first time. * In FusionFall, in Dexter's lab there is a nano of Ampfibian in a case like Rath, Way Big, and Ultimate Big Chill. 'Gallery' AmpFibian Cosmic Destruction.jpg|AmpFibian in Cosmic Destruction AmpFibian Cosmic Destruction2.jpg|AmpFibian's 2nd Cosmic Destruction art Ampfibian.png|AmpFibian official art Ampfibian_2.png|AmpFibian clipart Ampfibian 1.png|AmpFibian review in cosmic destruction Ampfibian 2.jpg|AmpFibian gameplay in Cosmic Destruction Ampfibian.jpg|AmpFibian's wallpaper Ampfinian WTF.jpg|Beta Ampfibian AmpFibian-UA-EP8.png|AmpFibian's Ultimatrix debut Amphibian-1-.png Ampfibian Toy!.png Ampfibian Toy! 2.png Ampfibian Hologram 2.jpg|AmpFibian's Disk Alien amperi toy.jpg|AmpFibian toy (in box) Amphibianprofile.PNG|Cartoon Network profile 250px-UA08.png 300px-ElectroFibioCOmpleto.png Amp1.JPG Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Category:Water Alien Category:Flying Aliens Category:Article stubs Category:Animal-Like Aliens